


I Can’t Disobey Direct Orders

by PolidL



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Historical Inaccuracy, I wrote this instead of work, M/M, Self-Indulgent Plot, historical appearances, self-indulgent writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolidL/pseuds/PolidL
Summary: Hamilton can't disobey direct orders, no matter if he doesn't exactly agree. He must always follow his commander orders.Or 357 words of self-indulgent changes in the story when Hamilton couldn't take Charles' shit anymore. Also an Omegaverse.





	1. I Can’t Disobey Direct Orders

 

“Hamilton, don’t” Said the alpha commander George Washington for the third time as the ginger spun in his tent, ranting over some of his staff bad mounting him right on his back.

 

From the young Beta point of view, this was completely unacceptable. Hamilton was just waiting for their General to grant him permission to put those irreverent traitors in their place. He wouldn’t have to ask this if the General would have considered trust him in a higher position instead of promoting these assholes in the first place. Damnit, he even let Burr into being a Lieutenant Coronel, so was Laurens. Lafayette was also a General. Yet, for some reason, the older not only kept denying him command but also, the Alpha wouldn’t allow Alexander to press charges against those who dared to defy their supreme commander authority.

 

It didn’t make any sense. Charles Lee was a double faced piece of shit. Someone ought to hold him to submit!

 

“But, Sir -!” Hamilton protested.

 

“ **I SAID NO, HAMILTON**. Now go back to your quarters.”

 

The beta flinched but tighten up his chin, his shoulders trembling probably from the hardly contained rage as his fits went all white and numb, resisting the order as much as he could but finally storming off the General makeshift office.

 

So _that_ was it.

 

Washington knew.

 

And given by the fact that it’s been almost 3 years where none of this has never addressed before. There was only one way such a personal information was leaked and made it to the General ears.

 

As instructed, Hamilton went right to his own tent with just one clear thought between the boiling mess on his mind at that particular moment. His violet eyes soon making contact with the clear blue ones of his partner who, still unconscious of the ginger emotions due to the scent blocker perfectly hidden under the Cravat methodically tied up to his slim freckled neck.

 

Still, the piercing sensation of Hamilton’s death glare soon made up for the lack of scent that was used to disguise him as a Beta.               

 

“ _Laurens_. We need to talk.”

 

The Omega was absolutely pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... Well, I made this in one miserable attemp of getting out the writters block in my main story.
> 
> But I still made some more omegaverse drama for you so you know that I love you guys.
> 
> This is one of my fantasies from all times since I'm in this fandom. What would it be like to make a canon verse but with a/b/o dynamics? Please, let me know if you liked it and if you think I should write a some more of this.


	2. A Test of Our Camaraderie and Bravery

“I can’t believe you! How could you?! HOW DARE YOU, LAURENS?!”

 

The Alpha blonde said nothing, the situation in front of him was both dangerous and confusing, and protesting against something he have yet to understand doesn’t seem like a wise thing to do. Not when his partner – his lover – seems to be so distressed. John still needed to let him know about his last meeting among other battalion commanders as the latest schedule was arranged and he must part to the South.

 

The lack of reaction from him, however, was getting the Hamilton on his nerves. His voice dropping from shouting to whispers so suddenly that this made Laurens rise from his desk and reach for the younger soldier. That brilliant and fiery man he have loved secretly through all these awful times, so brave and yet, so _fragile_. Sometimes it was just impossible for Laurens to not try and protect him. Even if he knew his protection was the last thing Hamilton wanted from him, that he could and would fight for himself every time. Marring that Beta girl, Elizabeth, as to prove he didn’t need him or any Alpha for what matters.

 

Still, John couldn’t help taking that fiery man into his arms. Letting the boy, _his boy_ , choke few whimpers as the ginger tried in vain to pull back from the lovely embrace. Indulging himself to scent him just a little bit, until finally the omega relaxed in his lover ministrations but those violet eyes wouldn’t look up once at his. A sour, more honest yet still hurt, expression marked on his usually thoughtful face, like if his mind betrayed him and so, he rather not think about anything but clearly still upset about them. Laurens took the bait and asked.

 

“My dear boy, please tell me what’s wrong? I cannot know for sure what I could have possibly done to upset you this much if you don’t tell me” Laurens remained calm, his voice soft, even when a spark came back from the embers of the violet eyes and at last, Hamilton pulled out of his partner reach. This time Laurens let him be.

 

“You told Washington” Said the ginger sternly. Sure of himself as the blonde was the only one, outside of his now closest family, that knew the true of his nature.

 

“No, I did not” John’s also stern reply, however, proved otherwise.

 

Hamilton paused for moment on his usually fast judgments – Something significant coming from him. He looked back at him now, straight in the eye. Pondering his options as he already accused his lover for betraying him when he didn’t have any proof nor anything Washington said could lead to Laurens if Alexander haven’t known that he was the only one aware of his unstable position in this army.

 

But if anything, Alexander trusted this man, he put his heart and his life on his hands countless of times, relying on the love they share for each other more than anything. And so, he wouldn’t think even for a brief second that John was capable of lying to his face. _No._

 

“But he knows”

 

“I know he does” The blonde admitted quietly, much to the younger surprise.

 

Laurens breathed out a guilty sight. That would be a long night with his precious boy.

 

And not exactly one of the kind he’d wouldn’t mind in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Thank you so much for follow this! I think I'm going to make a short fic, like just 7 or so chapters. All of them in drabble format because I'm finally working on my main fic (I know you're waiting for that and I'm really sorry for the awful delay), and I want to focus on that, but I'll take the brief moments of inspiration to write this too. 
> 
> Also, well, as I mentioned.... I'll turn 24 this Saturday, and I'll really appreciate a birthday comment so I won't die from a promising very depresing birthday by many personal reasons. Even if it's just to vent at me for the monthly hiatus of my fics, I'll take anything :')
> 
>  **However, here's a hint for what's next in TAB!:**  
>  Work. Work. WORK. Of course that was all his mother ever cares about now. He just use his education to excuse his own obsession. Philip was getting tired of this conversation.


End file.
